Digimon: The Tale of the Master Digivice
by 8Infinite-Dreamer8
Summary: A darkness sweeps over the Digital World causing virus digivolutions. Along with the darkness, light shines over the Real World in a form of Digi-Soul and a Master digivice that is rumored to control any digimon with a partner. Will Dark consume Light?
1. Exne on the Deji

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I do not own Digimon. Don't sue me please. HAVE MERCY! lol!

Some notes:

Ok first of all, thanks for reading! I am so happy! Now before you begin to read, you must know some things. In the story, I have both American and Japanese aspects. (Ex. There are mostly American names, like Rika, and some Japanese sayings, like Digi-Soul. I did not really like the DNA thing.) I hope that this isn't confusing. My story is separated by "episode" for I want to this to be like an actual season. It also accounts for why the "episodes" are so short. I wanted them to fit a 20-minute slot. I am hoping to have a "movie" too. Don't know when though.

This takes place after season 5 and my character, based on me, is part of the fifth season but not part of the DATS team. She lives in California. Puppymon is my creation. I hope I am not confusing you! You will understand when you read it. Also:

***= time elapse

#= scene change

~Italics~= Dream Sequence

'Italics'= Thoughts

Ok enough of that, now without further adieu, the story of the MASTER DIGIVICE oh and please review! I am open for criticism.

* * *

Digimon Digital Monsters: The Tale of the Master Digivice

Episode 1 - "Exne on the Deji"

(Pronounced: X-neigh on the Day-je)

Masaru and Agumon looked at the horizon of the Digital World. It has been somewhat restless in the past few days. As the sun began to set, darkness soon swept over the Digital World. This worried Masaru.

"Ah, Agumon, we must keep our guard up before," Masaru saw a shadow above him. There was a dark mass above him. It shot out tentacles of dark mass and wrapped around Masaru.

Agumon attacked the mass, "Baby Flame!" It did nothing.

"AGUMON! SHINKA!" Masaru was trying to charge his Digi-Soul. Nevertheless, the dark mass soon sucked him in.

"ANIKI!" Agumon was also caught by the dark mass and was sucked in as well.

The dark mass charged the sky and soon an electrical storm thrashed in the sky. The storm seeped into the Real World and soon covered the skies. Everywhere around the world, the electrical storm affected all the digimon residing on Earth. The digimon were weaken by the bad data surging through the storm that their own data started to become unstable. Those who owned digimon decide it was best for the digimon to return to the Digital World.

#

It was an ordinary day, or seemed to be, at the Plaza residence in sunny California. Our hero is just about to wake from her sleep. Let's see what see what she does…Jasmine Plaza is getting ready for school. She gets dressed, the same old grey sweated and jeans she always wears. She combs her short black hair, which she usually has straight. There would be some occasions were she would spike it. After looking at herself in the mirror, she walks to the kitchen. The TV is on with a news show addressing a new local issue:

"There is still no reason for the new electronical damage hitting almost every part of the city. Some experts say it is related to the massive electrical storm that hit everywhere around the world about a year ago." Jasmine turned off the TV.

"Not interesting." Jasmine said. As she left the house to walk to school, the computer in the living room turned on. The screen displayed many "0's" and "1's." Jasmine turned it off thinking nothing about it.

#

When she arrived at school, she went directly to class. It's not like she didn't have any friends; she just wasn't in a talking mood today. She sat in her seat and looked at the clock to see the hands ever changing.

'That's stupid. This school needs to be upgraded to the 21st century.' Jasmine thought.

"Why, hello Jasmine! How are you? I wanted to try and text you but this whole electrical surge has my phone all screwy." It was Kate. She was quite the opposite from Jasmine. She had blond curly hair and wore glasses. She was more of a girly girl too. Jasmine had not a single clue why she always wanted to hang with her. Jasmine was always mean to her and yet Kate always remained kind.

"Err…how did you even get my number? I don't remember giving it to you." Jasmine was a little freaked out.

"You gave it to me, remember?" Kate was cut off by the bell. "Well, I'll talk to you later then." She returned to her seat.

Jasmine was relieved.

#

School ended and Jasmine went straight home. She threw her books on the floor of her room and took a nap on her bed. She started to have a dream.

~ In the dream, it was dark and foggy. She looked around and saw nothingness for miles away.

She spoke, "Hello? Anyone here?" No one answered. She turned around to see what appeared to be a dog like creature sitting right in front of her.

She decided to speak to the dog like creature, "Who are you?" She knew that the dog like creature would answer because it wasn't ordinary at all.

'That dog-thing has a helmet and armor on for Pete's sake! Of course, it has to answer my question. It rather looks likes a German Shepherd puppy.' Jasmine was waiting.

The weird dog-like digimon looked at her and, indeed, responded to her question, "My name is Puppymon and I am a digimon. Well, to be more exact, I am your partner."

'Partner? What!' Jasmine was surprised.

"Err, so what is a digimon?" Jasmine wanted to know more.

"Umm, it is sort of like data, but living. In a way at least." The dog-like digimon was also confused. Before Jasmine could ask another question, the digimon passed her a device of some sort. The device was white and rectangular. It had a keychain on it too. Its screen was green and control pad was in a shape of a circle and three oblong shapes that had an appearance off that of a paw.

Puppymon said, "That is your Digivice iC. You need it to make me digivolve and be a saver."

'This thing likes the word digi huh?' Jasmine thought.

"With that done," Puppymon continued, "let's wake up!"~

#

Jasmine woke to see the odd dog-like digimon on her stomach. She suddenly yelled, "AHHHH!" The digimon did it also in unison. Puppymon fell off the bed and then Jasmine. Jasmine barely notices the digivice in her hand. She heard footsteps coming to her room.

"Jasmine dear, what happened?" Her mom said opening the door. Jasmine quickly stuffed Puppymon under her bed and kept his mouth closed so it wouldn't say anything.

"Nothing is wrong mom. I am fine. You could go now." Jasmine said.

"Ok. I'll go then." In addition, with that, her mom left. Jasmine let go of Puppymon's mouth and she then jumped on her bed.

Puppymon looked at her and said, "What are you going to do?"

Jasmine opened one of her eyes, looked at the digimon and closed it again. "I am going to take a nap." She fell asleep.

* * *

OMG! This one was one of my shortest episodes. I assure you the others will be longer. Please review and I will answer your questions on my next post, which shouldn't be very long from now, but a week the latest. Thanks for reading!


	2. Ewww Smelly Garbagemon

Bonjour Everyone! Boy, my AP classes give me a lot of work, but I found time to update!

To angelswings217: Thanks! I loved season 5! The whole concept and plot for it was very interesting and they used characters that are more adult. However, I have to say that season 3 is my favorite. Hope you enjoy this episode.

* * *

Episode 2 – "Eww Smelly Garbagemon"

"So are you sure that we are partners? Are you sure you weren't meant for someone else?" Jasmine questioned her supposed partner.

"For the millionth time, YES!" Puppymon pouted.

The two were at the park enjoying the beautiful day. It felt to them like today was a day where you wanted to do something different.

"Wow," Jasmine stated, "It has only been a week since I met you and I have already gotten used to you. Usually, stuff that I get use to soon, I get bored with soon. HA! Just kidding Puppymon."

Puppymon got this sad look on its face when she said 'bored with soon.' It knew deep inside that they would be friends forever.

"So," Puppymon inquired, "What are we going to do today? Play fetch? Do crossword puzzles? Sleep? Do whatever?"

Jasmine thought for a moment and said, "Well, I have to go return a book today. After that we could do whatever you want!"

Puppymon looked happy and sat next to its saver. Jasmine went to retrieve her book and go to the library. Once she got there, she had to leave Puppymon outside.

"I won't be long so stay here. Don't go anywhere! If you do, we are going straight home with no fun." Jasmine demanded.

Puppymon shook its head and Jasmine went inside. The library was somewhat empty. Where Jasmine lives, that is usual. She was about to go to the counter when she saw a boy at a desk reading. He looked very in to his studies. He looked up to see Jasmine staring at him. Jasmine did not know what to do. She just waved.

'Why is that girl waving at me?' The boy thought. He also turned a little red, but not enough for Jasmine to notice. He picked up his books and left the library. Jasmine felt somewhat sad at this.

'He was a nice looking boy.' Jasmine thought and went to the counter.

#

Puppymon looked at the door of the library to see if Jasmine were to come out. It saw this boy instead. The boy looked directly at Puppymon and muttered, "Stupid digimon." He went home. Puppymon could not hear what he said and disregarded it. Puppymon suddenly smelled something.

Puppymon sniffed the air and said, "That smell. That smell smells like a smelly smell. A kind of smelly smell that smells smelly. It's a digimon!" Puppymon ran towards the direction of the smell. A second later, Jasmine came out of the library to see Puppymon not there.

"Stupid weenie dog! I told it to stay!" Jasmine was angry.

All of a sudden, her digivice went off. She read it and it read, "Digimon in danger!" Jasmine was extremely mad now. Jasmine tried to communicate with it.

She said, "May you tell me where it is?"

The digivice replied, "No."

Out of anger, Jasmine threw the digivice as far as she could and went to go look for her digimon. She soon found it barking at a garbage can.

"What that hell are you doing?" Jasmine stated.

"It's a digimon. We have to fight it!" Puppymon stood firm.

"Really? Ok…then go! Attack!" Jasmine did not know what else to say. She had a hard time believing that the trash could be a digimon.

Puppymon went straight for the trashcan. The can turned around and the lid popped off to show some goblin with a banana peel on its head and can cannon in its arm. It shot some yellow swirl from its cannon. Puppymon dodged the swirl and looked at Jasmine.

"Was that digi-dodo?" Jasmine inquired.

"Don't know," Puppymon said, "but we need to digivolve. Do you have your digivice?"

Jasmine just remembered that she threw it away out of anger. She had to tell Puppymon, "I kind of threw it away. Sorry!"

"WHAT!" Puppymon said franticly.

"Err, you don't need to digivolve! Yeah, err, just attack with your special attack!" Jasmine was impromptu right now.

Puppymon attacked, "Fine! Puppy Power!" All of its armor plates lit up and the light that was emitted attacked Garbagemon. Garbagemon yelled and attacked with another swirl. Puppymon dodged again and finished it off, "Puppy Power!" With that, the foe turned into a digitama.

"Talk about a rotten egg!" Jasmine joked.

"What do we do with the egg?" said Puppymon.

"Well, we will just leave it next to this abandon storage next to us." Jasmine then opened the wood doors to see a dirty and dark room. Jasmine though the egg would not mind being here. After she placed it, she and Puppymon went to go look for her digivice. After they had found it, they went home to get rid of the stench of smelly Garbagemon.

* * *

Oh yeah episode numero deux (number two) is up! It is short I know, but longer ones will come. The sentence with a whole bunch of "smelly" was a reference to SpongeBob. Ok now I am not sure if I could get another episode next week since I am going on a trip, so you readers might have to wait another week. Super sorry everyone. I hope that I could come though.


	3. The Dude Came Out Of The Blue

Je suis desole (I am sorry) my readers. I was very busy the past two weeks. Now I am free so I shall update once more. Thanks for adding my story as a favorite markrock18 and angelswings217.

* * *

Episode 3 – "The Dude Came Out Of The Blue"

The bell had just rung at Jasmine's high school. She is about to leave when Kate stops her.

"Hey Jasmine! Listen, there is going to be this dog show at the park today! Why don't you enter your dog? You could dress up your dog so…people won't think it looks so weird! You know how your dog has all that armor and stuff." Kate said very quickly.

Jasmine looked plainly at her and responded, "How do you know about my dog? And why would you know about a dog show if you don't even have one?"

Kate thought about this and said, "Well, I am volunteering for the show. I see you and your weird dog at the park sometimes. Why does it have those plates on its body? The helmet is a little bit of a fashion statement don't you think?"

'Oh great. What am I suppose to say? I can't tell her Puppymon is a digimon. She'll go crazy. Damn. Well here goes nothing.' Jasmine finished her thought and said anxiously, "Err…um…It's special. My dog had some head trauma and wears the helmet to protect its brain. It's basically a science experiment gone wrong."

'What the hell was that?' Jasmine thought.

Kate looked at Jasmine with a confused expression on her face, but she somehow managed to respond, "Ok! Well starts at 5! See ya there!" She then left Jasmine to dwell on her thoughts. Jasmine just sighed.

#

Jasmine arrived home to see Puppymon barking crazily at the window in her room. Jasmine threw her stuff on her bed and sat at her desk. She soon got annoyed at the barking at questioned Puppymon, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Barking at a digimon." Puppymon said plainly like its owner was a while ago.

"Well shut up! We have this dog show to do and…did you say digimon?" Jasmine said out of the blue.

"Err yeah! See, see, see, see!" Puppymon was frantically jumping on Jasmine's bed. Jasmine looked out of the window to see what seemed to be a black cat with a big head and wearing gloves.

"Um…do you know what digimon it is?" Jasmine asked Puppymon. Jasmine didn't really know about digimon, so she had no clue.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" It seems that Puppymon had the same amount of knowledge about digimon as its saver.

Jasmine thought for a moment and found and idea. "Let me see if my digivice iC could tell me anything." Jasmine took her digivice iC off her keychain and looked at it hoping it might tell her something. A holographic screen popped out showing data on the digimon. Jasmine read it aloud, "BlackGatomon. Champion level. Virus. Obtainable. Obtainable? Whatever, we shouldn't deal with it. We have to go to a dog show. That kitty might kick your butt. Let's go to the park."

#

Jasmine and Puppymon arrived at the park. They were greeted by Kate. "Hey Jasmine. Here is your number. Lucky number 7, alright!" She bent down to be at Puppymon's level and said, "How are you doing today? I want you to know even if you don't come in first place, you're still a winner!" She went back to Jasmine's level and continued to speak, "So what is this weird, yet attractive, dog's name?"

Jasmine looked at Kate and lamely said, "It's Puppymon. Don't ask."

"Ok…" Kate was acting a little weird, "hope y'all win! I'll be one of the judges so… I'll vote for you!" Kate left to the judge's stand.

Jasmine had to win. So she decided to threaten Puppymon to not lose, "Listen, all you have to do is do what the other dogs do. Just do it way better. If you don't win you will be neutered!" Jasmine had no idea if digimon could be neutered or the gender of her digimon for that fact because she didn't see anything obvious, but she had to go along with the threat and pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket, "This is Mr. Snip-Snip. You will be his best friend if you don't win. Got it Puppymon?"

Puppymon looked at its saver with a confused look. It decided to ask, "Ok so you want me to win. I got that, but what is neuter?" Jasmine whispered the definition in his ear. Puppymon had a shocked look on it face.

'Do I even have one?' Puppymon franticly thought.

"Trainers and dogs to the field please, the competition will begin!" The intercom roared.

###

"Hi everyone. I am Ann. I am about to speak with our winner of Mac Arthur's Park own 5th annual Dog Competition." The crowd was crazy. Jasmine was going to the podium where Ann was at, Puppymon along with her. Ann continued, "Here she is now with her winning dog. Hello there Jasmine and Puppymon. Would you mind telling us your experience at the competition?"

"Ouais! Um…well this was our first competition. We didn't really know what to expect. When we heard we came out victorious, it was really cool!" Jasmine told Ann. Puppymon replied with a bark.

"Puppymon. Now that's a very interesting name. How did you come up with it?" Ann questioned. Puppymon's picture showed up on the big screen behind them.

Jasmine thought for a moment and said, "Well… I wanted to be original, so I went with puppy. I didn't just want it to be puppy, so I had to put something on the end, so then suffix 'mon' popped out of my mind."

"Interesting. What about the wardrobe. What inspired that?" Ann was very interested.

"I wanted to go for a samurai look. I think I did a pretty good job." Jasmine said proudly.

"Thank you. That is it. Goodbye everyone!" Ann shouted.

#

It was getting late and Jasmine was about to go home when she saw the boy from the library. He was propped against the wall. An expression of anger was on his face. Jasmine decided to go to him and see why he looked angry. She went up to say something, but the boy spoke first, "That was stupid."

Jasmine was confused, "What do you mean?"

The boy answered, "The reason you named the dog Puppymon. Tell them the truth. Tell them it's a digimon!"

Jasmine didn't know what to say. So she asked a simple question, "How do you know about digimon? Do you have one too?"

The boy looked at her with a vain expression and said with anger, "No. I don't have a digimon. I just learn. Go to Japan. They have a lot of stuff there. Here you might need this." The boy threw a card to Jasmine.

Jasmine didn't know what the card said. It was in Japanese. Confused, Jasmine asked, "What does it say and do?"

The boy looked, face still intact, said, "It is a digimodify card. It makes a rookie digivolve to a champion. Mind you, it doesn't work on your digimon."

Jasmine was still confused, "Oh…ok. Rookies...…so what's your name? You know that we're friends."

The boy snapped, "Daniel and we are not friends!" He left.

Dumb smacked, Jasmine and Puppymon went home.

* * *

Ooooooh! Ha. What is Jasmine going to do with that card? Hmm. Well she best find a digimon that she could use it on, or maybe it will find her first? Stay tuned!


	4. Renamon Rules!

I know it has been a long while. I have thus done many things and have failed many. Now I am trying to pick of the pieces and start anew.

* * *

Episode 4 - "Renamon Rules!"

Jasmine was looking at the digimodify card. The card has some sort of shine to it. Jasmine wanted to find a way for Puppymon to digivolve. She thought it might be a bit harder than just slashing a card. Since the confrontation with Daniel, she researched as much as she could about Digimon on the Internet and decided she knew enough.

She was in her room when she called Puppymon, "Hey Puppymon, I was thinking how do I make you digivolve?"

Puppymon looked at her with an expression of hope mixed with fear, "I don't know. I wish I could find out."

"Don't worry. Let's go see if we could find any digimon." Jasmine said reassuringly.

The twosome arrived at the park. There was this big flash of light in the distance. They went to go check it out. When they arrived at the scene nothing was there. Jasmine talked to Puppymon,

"What was that? I can't see anything. You think it was a digimon?"

"I don't smell anything. Maybe it was something else."

#

The two went to see the digitama storage. There were many eggs in there. They have been working very hard the last couple of weeks. Jasmine hoped the battles would make Puppymon digivolve. No dice. Jasmine tried to take a practical approach: meditation. So they went to the house to try the method. She got everything ready, incense and such, to try to get the "unity" going. They sat across each other. Jasmine's legs folded and Puppymon sitting.

"Alright Puppymon. Close your eyes and let yourself go. Feel me within you. As of now we are one. Our souls united." Jasmine said calmly to Puppymon.

Puppymon was in a deep trance and said, "I feel you in me. We are one."

Many minutes of humming came next. Suddenly a faint glow appeared on Jasmine's right hand. Both Jasmine and Puppymon didn't notice it because of their eyes being closed. The faint glow formed little boxes around her hand. It was getting stronger until someone knocked on the door. The glow of digivolution faded. Jasmine's mother came in.

"Dinner's ready!" her mother announced and then exited the room.

"Well I guess we need to find another way Puppymon."

Puppymon just whined.

###

Jasmine took a night stroll after dinner. Puppymon accompanied her. They reached the park and decided to stay a while. All was quite until something swooped at an alarming speed passed Jasmine and Puppymon. Puppymon went after the blur, but couldn't find it. The blur appeared again and this time it landed. It was a yellow fox creature. It was quite tall and stood on a branch with ease. Puppymon first looked at it with awe but then shook its head and attacked,

"Puppy Power!"

The vixen leaped in the air and attacked as well,

"Diamond Storm!"

Puppymon flipped on its back so the shards would hit its armor. Jasmine found Puppymon and the other digimon. She took out her digivice iC to check the digimon. It read:

"Renamon. Rookie digimon. Obtainable."

'That damn obtainable word again!' Jasmine thought.

Jasmine looked at the battle. Puppymon was trying to land a hit, but Renamon was too fast. Suddenly, Puppymon fell to the floor of exhaustion. Renamon was going in for the kill until Jasmine stepped in front of Puppymon.

"Stop! You win! Leave us alone!"

The digimon landed with such grace you could not help but go "oh" and "ah." Renamon looked at both saver and digimon. With a stern face it said,

"As you wish."

The rouge digimon left in a flash. Jasmine looked at the spot where Renamon once stood. She whispered to herself,

"Renamon Rules."

* * *

Kinda short I know. But I am sure the future episodes will be longer.


	5. A Friendship Shaken

***= time elapse

#= scene change

~Italics~= Dream Sequence

'Italics'= Thoughts

* * *

Episode 5 – "A Friendship Shaken"

Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about Renamon. It was so graceful and so powerful. Anyone would want Renamon as their partner. Jasmine was still confused by the Digivice iC. She didn't understand 'Obtainable.'

'That Renamon was so cool. It was like poetry in motion. What did obtainable mean? Oh man! I got to see Renamon again. I just _have_ too!' Renamon had made quite an impression on Jasmine. The bell rang and Jasmine let quickly to her house. She saw Puppymon on the floor. It was sad, but Jasmine didn't notice. She told Puppymon, "Let's go find us some digimon!"

Puppymon looked at Jasmine and said, "Do you want to find digimon or Renamon?" Renamon humiliated Puppymon last night. Renamon left a bad impression on Puppymon.

"Oh…" Jasmine now knew that Puppymon was sad, "You know maybe we could save digimon another day. Let us spend some time together. How's that?"

Puppymon looked happy at this statement and said, "Sure! Let's go!"

They went to the inner-city. They got some ice cream and went to the arcade. After many hours of fun, they had to go home. They were walking out of the city when a beam of light dropped from the sky. The light was in front of Jasmine and Puppymon. Out of the beam of light came out a dinosaur like digimon. Jasmine quickly took out her Digivice iC to get some data on the dino,

"Reptiledramon. Champion level."

The dino was tall. Jasmine was tall as his leg! Jasmine ran for it while Puppymon attacked,

"Puppy Power!"

The attack had no effect. It just roared and charged at Puppymon. Jasmine saw Puppymon running so she threw a rock at Reptiledramon. It turned around and faced Jasmine.

"Uh oh."

Jasmine ran to the nearest alley so the digimon couldn't get her. Reptiledramon was banging on the buildings that made the alley. Its hand fit in the alley and clawed at Jasmine. Her grey sweater got slashed. Out of fear and confusion, Jasmine yelled,

"RENAMON!"

Renamon came out of no where and attacked Reptiledramon,

"Diamond Storm!"

Reptiledramon fell on its back and scraped the shards on its face. Jasmine looked at Renamon and said,

"You came…"

"Of course." Renamon said, "You called me."

Jasmine couldn't understand this, but she was happy that Renamon was there. Puppymon rushed towards Reptiledramon and attacked,

"Puppy Power!"

The attack still did nothing. Renamon addressed Puppymon, "You could only attack when it was down. Not very good are we?"

Puppymon was mad at this. Instead of attacking the enemy, Puppymon attacked the friend. Renamon got full blast of the attack and fell into Reptiledramon's hand. It grasped Renamon and went on its feet. Jasmine was mad at Puppymon's actions,

"What did you do? Now Renamon is in trouble. I thought you were better than that!"

Puppymon now felt really sad. Reptiledramon kicked Puppymon to crash into a wall. The digimon was out for the count. Renamon was being crushed in Reptiledramon's hand. The dino digimon threw Renamon to the floor. It looked really bad now. Jasmine felt guilty. She had to do something.

Jasmine suddenly screamed with tears in her eyes, "RENAMON!" Then her Digivice iC in her hand turned into another digivice. Out of instinct, Jasmine took out the digimodify card out of her pocket and swiped it in her new digivice. She said,

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

Then suddenly Renamon said,

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

It was beautiful. The digivolution amazed both Jasmine and Puppymon. Kyuubimon, a still yellow fox with many tails and on all fours, attacked the dazed digimon,

"Dragon Wheel!"

Then Kyubimon jumped towards Reptiledramon and was covered with fire. The fire took shape of a dragon's head. The dragon engulfed Reptiledramon and turned it into a digitama. Jasmine was still in awe. She picked up the egg and looked at Kyubimon. She said,

"You were awesome! Thanks for saving me!"

Kyubimon looked at Jasmine and said, "Thank you for saving me."

Jasmine then looked at Puppymon, who was crying in the spot where it crashed. Puppymon looked at said,

"I thought I was your partner… If you want Kyubimon then you can!"

Puppymon ran away from the scene.

"Wait! Come back! Puppymon!" Jasmine yelled. Too late. Puppymon was gone. Kyubimon turned back into Renamon,

"I will go look for Puppymon. I will make sure Puppymon will want to come back."

Renamon then left. Jasmine felt sad and left to go home.


End file.
